Our Sonata
by Hinoto S
Summary: AU A young musician facing financial problems. Two heirs of a hotel chain. When their paths cross, sparks are sure about to fly. SasuSakuIta love triangle. Minor ShikaIno.
1. Problems

Don't own Naruto.

Disclaimer: Hi, this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. Any type of comments accepted.

Character's thoughts in _Italics_

* * *

**Our Sonata**

Chapter 1: Problems 

As her deft fingers performed the last few chords, gracefully, she rose from the high-back, velvet–upholstered chair and bowed deeply. Her face hidden behind a silky curtain of soft, pastel pink tresses.

Straightening herself again, a pair of dazzling green almonds stared back at the now applauding diners. Those green depths held wisdom and maturity. Perhaps beyond her tender years. Light bounced off her porcelain skin, smooth and flawless as the finest China. Rosy, well-defined lips curving upwards into a half-smile, a satisfied and happy one.

Stuffing the month's salary into her wallet, she bade farewell to the kind elderly woman who sat placidly in her small office behind an old, battered desk. Trudging out of the cozy little restaurant, green orbs peered down at her right arm.

_6:30 huh, looks like there's still enough time left for me to grab a quick bite._

"Obaa-san, can I have 3 pieces of tempura and 5 sticks of unagi please. Oh, and please wrap them up, I'm taking them away, arigatou."

The last of the Sun's rays washed over the top parts of the buildings and cast a warm orange glow over the landscape. It reflected off the glass windows and finally, illuminating a lone figure, one slender hand grasping onto the handles of her tote bag, another cradling a small paper parcel. Pink tresses flowing freely in the light evening breeze.

_Damn, I must hurry before getting berated by that bossy pig again._ She hastened her pace and soon arrived in front of a plain birch door.

She tapped on it loudly, seeing no response, she tapped on it again, louder this time.

"Hey, open the door. I'm back!"

After what seemed like forever, the door slowly creaked open, revealing a pair of bright cerulean eyes, heavily outlined with kohl liner and surrounded by patches of glittering eye shadow. Sleek blond hair secured behind by a series of bobby pins to form an intricate coiffure. Her skimpy dress clung onto her like a second layer of skin.

"Oh, it's just you, forehead-girl…" the blond's face fell upon seeing the person at the door is none other than her pink-hair roommate.

"God, Ino-pig, what happened! You look like a complete fashion disaster! Don't tell me you're considering the job prospect of prostitution or bar top dancing!" Green orbs widened considerably upon seeing her friend's 'exotic' getup.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FASHION DISASTER! Maybe you're just jealous I look waaayy better than you. Muaahaahahaha! Prostitution! You can't be serious. Nah, I'm waiting for my sweet darling to arrive and YOU have to come and spoil this wonderful tension. Really, Sakura, you……WHAT!"

Ino looked nonplussed at the small paper parcel that landed suddenly in her wildly flailing hands.

"It's your favorite, pig. Take the unagi out and leave the tempura for me."

"Ahhh… Sakura-chan, I love you!" Ino's eyes instantly lit up like a child upon being given an ice-cream cone.

_Phew, nice way to shut Ino up._ Sakura grinned amusedly as she whizzed past into her room, leaving her best friend and rival, who is busily occupying herself with the exciting new task of filling her stomach.

As she slumped onto the small bed with plain white sheets, her smiling face is immediately replaced by a tiny frown which slightly distorted her beautiful face.

Green orbs stared blankly at the white-washed ceiling. Roaming aimlessly about the white space, as though desperately trying to grasp onto something.

Her mind wandered over to the events of that day:

: Flashback :

"_Tsunade-san, what is the matter?" Sakura sat herself comfortably in front of the older woman and flashed a warm smile at her._

_Hmm… It is rather unusual for Tsunade-san to call employees into her office unless it is really necessary. I wonder what has happened._

_Tsunade let out a tired sigh before proceeding on with the purpose of their meeting._

"_Sakura-san… I understand, it must have been hard. Studying and working here at the same time. However, I'm very sorry, to announce that this restaurant will be closed by the end of this week. Due to the rise of certain……umm, rather complicated events."_

_She paused momentarily to nudge a large brown envelope in the direction of her shocked employee._

"_Therefore, this will be your last day of work here. I really appreciated all your efforts all this time, I mean it. You played the harp beautifully, all our customers loved your playing. But… sometimes, things don't always turn out quite the way we want them to. I apologize that this has happened at such an in convenient time. Here, this envelope contains this and next month's salary. I've included your bonus too, so that it can at least, hopefully, sustain your study expanses for a longer time."_

_Pale fingers closed around the slightly bulging package._

_Recovering from her initial shock, Sakura managed to squeeze a small smile onto her face._

_"It's alright, Tsunade-san. You've already done so much for me over the course of these few years. You have no idea how grateful I am for all your kindness, and for letting me have this job in the first place. Erm… I just want to say thank you, for everything."_

_With that, she rose from her seat and was prepared to go when Tsunade's voice called out to her._

"_Wait, Sakura, you know…… you've always been like a younger sibling to me. So, if you're facing any difficulties, just give me a call, you know my number."_

: Flashback ends :

A small sigh escaped the cherry lips. Jade orbs now closed tightly, as if their owner has been drained of all her energy reminiscing about the past.

_How am I going to pay off the rental fees? More importantly, how am I going to continue my studies at the music conservatory? I really love playing the harp…… I don't want to give my studies up so easily…… I must think of a way… think, think……_

"SAKURA!" The door burst open suddenly, Ino stood there, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Her arms wound tightly around a guy's shoulders.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, INO, why do you have to make grand entrances at the most inappropriate of all times. Thanks, I've now totally lost track of my train of thoughts." Sakura managed to direct a piercing glare at the intruder.

"Oops, sorry about that, forehead-girl. Anyway, dear Shika-kun has just received his salary and **he said** he'll take me to the Uchiha Hotel for a big dinner treat!"

"Ino, when did I say… OUCH!"

Shikamaru's face instantly contorted into pain as he tried to restrain himself from crying out loud, with Ino's 6-inch high stilettos crushing down on his now throbbing foot.

"So? What's the fuss about?" Sakura cocked an inquiring eyebrow at her ecstatic friend.

"WHAT! You haven't even heard of the famous Uchiha Hotel? Seriously, Sakura, you need to get a life, away from all those studies and music scores, once and for all. At this rate, you're **never** going to get laid. You'll probably still be an old virgin at the age of 60, with only an ancient harp and some tattered scores to accompany you to your grave. Anyway, back to the subject, you really have no idea how prestigious and sought after the Uchiha Hotel is, don't you? I've read in the magazines that lots of celebrities frequent that place, and it employs only the best gourmet chefs in the world! God, I've been wanting to go there like…forever!"

As Ino finished her long speech, she dragged Sakura from the bed and started to march out of the room.

"He…hey! Pig, where are you taking me?"

"Why, of course you're coming along with us! You need to socialize, for heavens sake! I don't want you to die lonely and unwanted."

"Gee, **thanks a lot Ino, **you made me feel so much better." Sakura mumbled sarcastically, a slight twitch apparent at her temples.

"Anyway, it's all on my darling Shika-kun. **Right, honey?**" Ino smiled 'sweetly' at her poor boyfriend.

"Uh..Uhh…Ri-right…" Shikamaru replied hastily, cringed inwardly upon seeing the evil glint in his girlfriend's eyes. _Women are so troublesome._

"All right, let's go then!" Ino smiled at the satisfactory answer and continued to drag Sakura out of the door.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Phew, finally finished the first chapter. Sasuke will make his first appearance in the next chapter, which will be due in a very long time. Actually, this is supposed to be a Sasu/Saku/Ita fic, no proper plan yet, I'm just forming the story as I go along.

Review if you liked my story. **Arigatou Gozaimasu** to all those who reviewed.


	2. Awkward

Here's the second chapter. Enjoy...and give me suggestions on how to improve it. Thanks a million!

**

* * *

Our Sonata**

Chapter 2: Awkward 

_Wow._

_This place is **huge**. In fact, it is beyond huge. It's almost……palatial._

Sakura faltered in her steps and just stood there, rooted to the spot. Gaping at the massive architecture in front of her as if it is something that she has never seen before throughout her entire eighteen years.

Indeed, she has every reason to be surprised. It is not just any building, mind you. She is standing before one of the most prestigious and exclusive place in Japan after all.

The structure of the modern giant is supported by tens of thousands of uniquely shaped glass tiles, a part of which seems to emit a phosphorescent glow in the darkness, to form the word – UCHIHA.

Men garbed in expensive looking suits and women swathed in lush fur coats sauntered out of Mercedes and Porsches. Nevertheless, this only added to Sakura's newfound anxiety as she abruptly came to a realization that she is only clad in her dismal-looking school shirt and fading jeans in an equally sorry state.

"Urm, Ino…I've changed my mind, I'm going home. You and Shikamaru go ahead." She blurted out suddenly, turning away before guilt could seize her.

"Sakura! Who says you can go home? Forehead girl, you are not leaving without my permission!" Ino emphasized each syllabus with a tone of determination.

"Oh yeah? Who are you to control my every action? Anyway, it was **you **who forced me into this in the first place! I would have already been studying my new scores at home if it wasn't for tagging along with you!" Sakura retorted, annoyed at her friend's assertiveness and air of dominance.

"Fine! Have it your way then! I'm sure you won't mind if I told Lee that you love him." Ino shrugged it off with an attitude of nonchalance and feigned innocence.

Sakura froze for a split second. Small shudders began to work their way up her body, as an image of a pair of overwhelmingly bushy eyebrows flashed before her eyes for a brief moment.

_Damn, that prissy bitch._

"You know, pig. I really hate you sometimes."

"Don't worry, dear. The feeling is mutual."

"Fine, you win this time, pig. Butjust this once." Sakura's lips tugged upwards into a half-smirk.

"Forget it, forehead. Victory is forever mine."

"Arggh. Whatever. Let's just move in, shall we. This is getting troublesome." Shikamaru grimaced, his left foot making impatient tapping sounds against the concretized driveway.

* * *

Once they are inside a classy Chinese style restaurant (with insistence on Ino's part). A suave looking waiter dressed in oriental garments immediately walked up to them.

_Wow, he's even better dressed than I am._

Embarrassment overcame her, Sakura quickly folded her arms in a desperate attempt to cover her school emblem, emblazoned distinctly on her right breast pocket.

"Good evening, sir and missus. What would you like?" The waiter smiled pleasantly while ushering them to their seats.

"Hai…this is really tiring. Just give us anything that's cheap and edible."

The waiter looked dumbfounded.

"WHAT? Shika-kun, you don't come to this kind of posh place to eat anything edible!" Ino snapped. "Ignore him, handsome. Anyway, we want 3 plates of black pepper grilled lobster, 1 large bowl of abalone stew, 2 plates of oysters, a bowl of caviar, 3 plates of deep fried crabs with onion toppings. That's all for now! We'll need you again later!"

As the waiter strutted away, Shikamaru turned to his smug girlfriend, disbelief etchedall overhis face.

"Ino, did you know how much that cost? That pile of trash you have just ordered cost me exactly 3 quarters of my monthly salary."

"That's NOT a pile of trash, for god's sake! Can't you just let me experience this feeling of luxury just for once? Ah…Shika-kun, you don't love me at all! How can you do this to me…" Ino's lips quivered, moisture gathered at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall.

_Argh, not this again._

Sakura looked on hopelessly as Ino continued with her dramatic gestures and Shikamaru's half-hearted attempts to convince her.

Since the food hasn't arrived yet, and I certainly don't want to be stuck here in between a lovers' quarrel. I might as well go to the restroom to relieve myself first.

As silent as she can, Sakura carefully slid back the chair and padded softly out of the dining area. Once she is in the luminous, chandelier-filled lobby, she started to look around in search of the restrooms.

_Damn, this place is like a maze. I've got to find it soon or else……_

Her abdomen tightened involuntarily as her bladder threatened to overflow.

All of a sudden, her eyes fell upon a golden plaque, engraved with the word "Restrooms" in big, black lettering.

_Gosh, finally found it._

Sakura hastened her footsteps as she hurried into the room on the left side, following behind a tall woman who went in before her.

A second later. A piercing scream was heard.

* * *

"Hereby, I announce that this meeting has ended. No more requests will be entertained." A male voice sounded from the head of the long, mahogany table.

Though calm and mellow, it seems to have a certain edge to it. As if it is the surface of the sea before a prevailing storm. Peaceful, but foreboding. Certainly not one to be tempered with.

Trailing to the source of the voice, one would be slightly taken aback by the man who poses such a condescending influence over the throngs of sharply-dressed managers, supervisors and executives scattered around the table.

He looks no more than twenty-three, with a medium stature and svelte figure clad in a long black suit, with crimson buttons which shone like rubies.

His face is even more startling.

Startlingly feminine and attractive.

Long, lush lashes surrounded pools of onyx. Eyes as dark as the night. High cheekbones accentuated even more by two faint lines. A hint of arrogance and loftiness graced his features, making his presence even more superior and feared.

After all, he is the president of the renowned Uchiha Hotel.

As he rose and slowly made his way out of the spacious meeting room, his long, tied-up hair making a swishing noise in tune to the rhythm of his footsteps. People sitting around the table, who have been holding their breaths for the past two hours. Sighed simultaneously, some slumped back into their chairs, as if relieved of some kind of invisible burden.

* * *

**"Itachi."** A low voice called out, echoing off the walls of the corridor.

The powerful Uchiha halted in his steps and turned around.

Onyx met onyx.

Itachi gazed into the other pair of black depths similar to that of his own. The man, or boy rather, standing before him. Held a face which shares some of the facial features that are strikingly similar to his own. With the exception of their hairstyles.

"What is it, Sasuke."

"Stop pretending. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Sasuke emitted a low growl, frustration evident in his voice.

Silence.

"Little brother, I don't have time for any of your fanciful stories. There's many more things of importance which I have to attend to."

As he was prepared to leave, a strong hand gripped his arm, holding onto it firmly.

"Let me finish then. Last night, an employee told me that he saw your assistant going into my office. This morning, I have found out that some important files of the projects which I'm handling are missing." Sasuke gritted his teeth as he tightened his hold on his elder sibling's arm.

"So……you're accusing me of the theft?" Itachi answered, tone unwavering and emotionless as usual.

"I shall say no more, you know what you have done," Sasuke replied in an equally calm tone.

With that, he released his hold on his brother's arm and turned away in the other direction.

* * *

Cold, pale hands splashed water on his face, cold droplets traced the contours of his face, dripping onto the polished white marble floor.

Drip.

Drip.

_**Damn you, Itachi.**_

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

**"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"** A shrill scream pierced through the damp air.

Startled, the spiky-hair Uchiha whipped around instantly.

His eyes immediately fell upon a head full of glossy pink locks.

* * *

Emerald eyes widened in shock…

_It couldn't be. This is the female washroom……right? So what the **HELL** is a guy doing here?" Couldn't he be…_

_a pervert?_

Drip.

"HENTAI! TAKE THAT!" Sakura shouted, rushing on impulse towards the completely stunned Sasuke, anger coursing through her veins.

The punch came, crashing down **hard **against his right jaw.

Before realization dawned on him, he is already sprawled in an awkward position on the floor. A hideous black bruise starting to form on his right cheek, where it has begun to swell.

_Whoever did that, she's going to pay……**big time.**_

Onyx orbs flashed dangerously at the pale girl before him.

"Bitch. Why the **FUCK **did you do that for!" Sasuke spat, while one hand gently massaging his own throbbing right cheek.

"Serves you right! You big pervert! What are you doing in the ladies'!"

"I should be asking you the same question. What the **HELL** are you doing in the male restroom."

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Ok, though I said in the previous chapter that this chapter may be due in a very long time. It seems that I still can't control this sudden urge in me to finish it as soon as possible.

So, in the end, I have no choice but to put aside all my mountainous piles of schoolwork and test revisions to come up with this chapter. Hope it's not too crappy.

**Special thanks** to the following people:

**Inu Kaiba:** Thanks so much for being the first one to review my fic! BiG HuGz I'm very delighted to know that you liked my first fic! It's a great encouragement to me. Btw, I left a review for your fic "Confessions of a Teenage Yamanaka", that's a really fun story!

**Sakunade:** God, I lurve your fics so much! They're really…wow, at least ten times better than mine! Thanks for your review! Left a review for your fic "A Beautiful Mind", that's probably one of the BEST Ita/Saku fics I've read, ever.

Btw, looking forward to the next update of "Bittersweet Symphony", please update when you're free!

**MoonLightWolf:** Really? You think it's great? Thank you so much! glomps Yes, I spent quite some time on the first chap, you're like…clueless about what to do next with the story.

Oops, sorry for the over description of Sakura-chan's features. Guess I can't help it though. laughs in embarrassment Thanks for the helpful reminder though, I'll take note of it in the future.

Hey, your fanfic is a lot better than mine! I went to read "Realizations", and I think it's very good! (though I don't watch Shaman King) The character POV is so detailed and in depth, you should write more Naruto fics! (Cause I want to read! You can write so well!)

**Iluvanime493:** You love the pairing too? HuGz Yes, SasuSakuIta fics are so hard to find nowadays. (why don't you write one too? I want to read!)

Oh yeah, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are living together in a small apartment. Ino brought Sakura along because she wants her friend to socialize more, and not just immersed in her music studies the whole day.

I think they chose a hotel because it's more high-class, and maybe with insistence on Ino's part? Anyway, thank you so much for your review!

**DoCToR MeOwZiE:** Arigatou for your review! I'm still reading your fic "Expression", and will leave a review there when I've finished. It's such a cute fic! I really like any pairings with Sakura-chan! (you like Sakura-chan too, right?)

**Sky:** Hi, nice to meet you too! Thanks for the nice comment! Yes, I already updated it as fast as I could. Sorry to keep you waiting! Hope you'll like this chappie too.

God bless you too!

**Nuttdragon:** You ah, so bad lor. Always give me negative comments, see lah, make me so sad…TT

Nah, just kidding. Anyway, I know you'll love Sakura-chan soon enough. (hehehe…)

**Note:** I may or may not be updating this fic soon, cause of my busy school schedule. But I'll try my best! Again, a **big thanks** to all those who supported this fic!


	3. A New Start

**Our Sonata**

Chapter 3: A New Start

_Huh? This is…the male restroom?_ Confusion swept over her like a series of tidal waves. Brows furrowed in deep thought as her mind processed the shocking piece of information.

_But…I thought there's another woman who came in before me…_

The creak of one of the cubicle doors pulled Sakura out from her reverie. The 'woman' who has unknowingly become the cause of this turbulence strolled out casually, casting the tomato-faced girl a weird look with is pale eyes while on his way out.

_Perfect. I have just made a complete fool out of myself._ Sakura thought bitterly as she bored holes into the white marble floor. _How I wish they were real and swallow me up this instant._

Mustering up her courage and wits she forced herself to stare into those cold obsidian depths again.

"I…I'm so sorry for my carelessness and the damaged inflicted. I really mistook this for the ladies. Here, take this." She pulled a piece of neatly folded handkerchief awkwardly from her breast pocket and thrust it into Sasuke's lap. As she prepares to make her exist out of the door, she abruptly stopped and turned, "I apologize again. Hope that…err…thing disappears soon. Take care."

Sasuke remained motionless in his position on the floor, one eyebrow cocked in bewilderment, confounded by the girl's actions. As his gaze moved to the piece of square cloth now settling on his lap, a small grimace of disapproval found itself onto his still throbbing face.

_Pink…with little shimmering lilies?_

_No way in hell am I going to use that._

* * *

Still fresh from her embarrassment from her previous humiliating encounter, Sakura hastened her footsteps in an attempt to return to the restaurant as fast as possible. In her haste, she did not notice where she was heading…that is, until her body came upon impact with another solid one. 

_Damn, whatever happened to me today? Is this some sort of clumsiness disease or what?_

Sakura muttered incoherently under her breath as her gaze traveled to the person whom she had accidentally bumped into.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Surprise is written all over her face while green eyes instantly lit up in uncontrollable excitement.

"Ah, Sakura! Good to see you alive and well again!" The silver haired man chuckled good-naturedly, a hand reaching up to tousle his already messy mop.

Overjoyed at meeting with her ex-sensei again, she gave a playful punch to his shoulder and smiled one of her rare sincere smiles at him.

* * *

"So, you're still single I suppose?" Sakura teased him mischievously. They are now sitting comfortably in sofa-chairs in one of the hotel's cafes. She has already called Ino, informing her friend of her current whereabouts so as to prevent her being worried sick. Not that she'd be worried anyway, Sakura is no longer a whimpering little girl, she is independent and can look after herself. 

"And readily available. Care to give it a try?" Kakashi leaned forward casually, eyes twinkling suggestively at his former student.

"Sensei! You pervert!" She pouted, pretending to be annoyed with his antics.

Smiling amusedly at her expression, Kakashi felt as if a part of him has been finally fulfilled. Sakura is like the younger sister that he never had, and he seems very much comforted by the fact that she has indeed matured into a capable and strong-willed individual. While still retaining that child-like innocence and sweetness.

"So Sakura, how are you doing lately?" Kakashi asked with a hint of concern.

"Never been better. Yeah right, I just lost my previous job. At this rate, I think I'm going to run out of cash soon enough. I just don't think I can continue my music studies any more. Worse, even my survival may become a problem." Sakura sighed heavily, distressed and somewhat desperate.

A shadow of gloom passed over Kakashi's face as he observed her crest-fallen expression. He had always known that music has been her passion and life fuel, and it is apparent that she possesses unlimited talent and potential. He certainly do not want to see such talent go to waste.

"Sakura, I think I can help you in this. I have a friend who works here, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help you out. In fact, I came from her office just now. I can take you up to meet her immediately."

"Really? Oh, that would be great! Thank you so much sensei! I just know I can count on you for this!" Sakura perked up immediately, her eyes shining with gratitude and relief.

* * *

A certain Uchiha is seen striding in a brisk pace towards a glass door. Flinging it open, he marched to his polished oak desk and pulled out a roll of white bandages from the lower drawers. 

A close examination of his face in the washroom mirror earlier on had confirmed his worst fears. The left side of his face is already swollen to the size of that of a small apple, not to mention a bruised and rotten one.

_Damn that woman. She really hit me hard._

He grumbled bitterly while trying to bandage up his swollen cheek. The door suddenly opened with a great "PING".

"Sasuke! You wanna…Huh! What happened to your face?" The loud blond stopped in his tracks and just kept staring at the dark-haired young man's futile attempts to hide the evidence on his cheek.

"Stop staring at my face, dobe. It's just an accident." Sasuke shot a menacing glare at his assistant and good friend.

Abruptly, the blond burst out laughing.

Sasuke has to struggle hard to fight down the strong urge to strangle him on the spot.

"Hahahaha…You expect me to believe that? I wonder who's got the guts to leave that piece of artwork on your face! Come on, don't hide it Sasuke, it looks so pretty on you, guess it's time for a change of image huh. Too bad I don't have my Polaroid with me…hmmm…priceless." The blond teased while pulling Sasuke 's stubborn hands away from his face.

"Quit it, Uzumaki Naruto. Unless you want to die by my own bare hands." Sasuke growled warningly at the still cackling blond.

"Yeah right, I'm SOOOO scared! Hmph, as if. By the way…" Naruto bent down and picked up the pink handkerchief which incidentally dropped out of Sasuke's pocket while he was seeking for his office keys. "Is this yours, Sasuke? Hey, I never knew you carried pink lily handkerchiefs around. Now, that's news!"

"Give it back. NOW." Sasuke attempted to snatch it away, but Naruto's fast reflexes prevented this.

"My, my, Sasuke's worried that I'll tell everyone he's got a pink hanky! Let me see…what does it say here…Sakura…Your girlfriend, ice-cube? AWWW…SOOOO sweet…my darling Sasuke-kun!" Naruto imitated in a shrill voice while puckering up his lips like a fish, while making loud kissing noises.

Utterly disgusted by Naruto's exaggerated display of affection, Sasuke finally managed to snatch the pink cloth out of his grasp. Stuffing it into his pocket, he turned away slightly, before letting Naruto catch sight of the reddish tint that slowly crept into his cheeks…err…cheek.

_Sakura eh..._

* * *

"So, it's all settled. You can start working tomorrow, the location is at our hotel's main lobby. The harp will be provided, you can either play from the selected list of music scores here or take requests from the diners and guests. You have to arrive here at three in the afternoon, feel free to wear anything you like, then proceed to the dressing room on the second floor to change into the appropriate work attire. You will find it in the locked cupboard, here's the key. Your working hours will be from three-thirty to nine at night. That's all I think. I wish you good luck with your new job! You can come to me anytime you need assistance, just ask for Mitarashi Anko at the reception counter." The amiable woman smiled kindly at the beaming pink-haired young woman. 

"Thank you so much for your help, Mitarashi-san! I promise I'll do my best!" Sakura smiled widely, extremely delighted at the offer.

"Don't thank me, thank your Kakashi-sensei. He and I are old friends and I've owed him countless times already."

Laughter rang throughout the whole room.

* * *

Next day… 

Sakura gasped in pleasant surprise as she stood in front of the full length mirror. She almost did not recognize the woman in the reflection if not for the distinctive pink hair and green eyes.

She is wearing a scarlet gown which reaches just above her ankles. Her perfect ivory neck and the upper part of her chest exposed by a plunging neckline. Small crystals and pearls littered all over her gown, making her feel like a royal.

She is…simply breath-taking.

Shyly, she made her way towards the lobby area where people are eating and conversing in low voices. She blushed a little as she felt all eyes are suddenly upon her in an instant. Trying to look more professional, she straightened her back and walked slowly to the centre of the dining area, where a chair with red velvet cushion and a gigantic golden harp has already been set up for her.

She sat down, took a deep breath, and started playing from the scores which she had memorized the night before.

Slender fingers danced across the strings gracefully, the tune flowed out like a gurgling stream. Leaving behind a tingling sweetness just like those of water-glasses when played on by a cunning hand.

Not far off in a corner, another pair of jade orbs eyed the beautiful harpist with an intense interest and fierceness. A pale hand lifted up to smooth over his spikey reddish-brown tresses. Another hand raised and pointed in her direction, while black-rimmed eyes remained fixed on her. He murmured something to one of the men in black suits standing behind, and smirked while the man bowed respectfully and left in haste.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is very rushed, so please tell me if you found anything wrong with it. I hope the characters are not too OOC, by the way, I don't know why I can't preview my fic now, the thing always seems to be stuck at the 'waiting' but nothing comes out.

Anyway, a big Thank You to all those who reviewed.

**DoCToR MeOwZiE:** I love Sakura-centric triangles too! Yep, maybe a little payback would be nice. I actually toyed with the idea of adding one more guy to the scene, but my friend suggested that it may be a bit too complicated. Left a review for you for your "Expressions" fic btw, will go and read that crossover fic when I've got the time, though I haven't watched Get Backers at all.

Thanks for reviewing again!

**MoonLightWolf:** Haha, thanks for calling me nice, you're very nice too! Please post up your Naruto fics, I will definitely go and review them! I'm really glad that you like the second chapter, it's really tiring for me to write a chapter, maybe because I'm the fussy kind. Yeah, Sakura-chan is kick-ass!

Thanks a lot for giving me your comments and opinions! Tell me what you think of this chapter.

**iluvanime493:** I actually find their meeting kind of weird myself. But I don't really feel that sorry for Sasuke, yup, too bad his pretty face is ruined, but Saskura doesn't seem to mind. Yep, he's the vice-president of the corporation.

**Nuttdragon:** Wah lau, this time still complain so much. Haha, thanks for your constructive review, I really appreciate it! If you don't know the words then you just come and ask me lor. Yeah, it's supposed to be something like the esplanade, but not really that similar. People got order like that one meh, dunno leh, aiya this one not very important one lah.

So bad lor, onyx also don't let me use. You ah, so slow lor. (jk jk) plus u know sasuke lah, he can be an ass sometimes. But glad that you like the washroom part.

Also, a Big Thank You to the following people:

**Kawaii Koneko92, jAi0rOKu, kasumi, The Gandhara, anonymous and summergrl.**

**Sidenote:**

If I don't update this fic for a long time, that doesn't mean I have given up on it. I may have other more important things to attend to, but no matter what, I'll continue it.


	4. Situations

Hi, everybody. I am extremely extremely sorry for making all of you wait for over a year for the fourth installment of this story. So many things have happened over these months, and I hardly have the time and energy to update. Anyway, here is the fourth chapter, please enjoy even though the length may not be that satisfactory.

Character's thoughts in _Italics_

**

* * *

Our Sonata **

Chapter 4: Situations

As Sakura lifted her willowy fingers to string out the last series of notes, the diners, and even the passersby have erupted into thunderous applause. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of dark eyes watched her with silent appreciation from one end of the lobby.

After being told that her working hours are over, Sakura strolled over slowly towards one of the staircases, intending to change out of her dazzling outfit back into normal clothes. Just as she is reaching the second floor landing, uneasiness flowed over her unexpectedly. Suddenly, she felt that something is not right, but is unable to place it more specifically.

_You must be dizzy from all that playing, stop being so paranoid._ Sakura reminded herself in an attempt to calm her nerves.

Trying her best to ignore the ramblings going on inside her mind, she started to move at a faster pace towards the dressing room door. Grabbing the door knob, she swung the door open and slid in. Feeling somehow relieved, she started to unlock the cabinet where her clothes and belongings are kept.

Suddenly, her body grew frigid as she felt the weight of a hand on her left shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she swerved around, only to be confronted by two unfamiliar men garbed in black suits.

"Miss Haruno, we're extremely sorry for our rude intrusion. But, our master insists on meeting with you in private." One of the men spoke, not letting Sakura have any chance of talk.

A creak of the door brought Sakura's attention to the group of similarly clad men who are now filling up the room at a steady pace. Finally, her eyes now rested on the familiar figure who stood in the doorway. Green orbs widened considerably while taking in the reddish brown hair, the unwavering steady gaze of those jade eyes, and the ever distinct kanji tattooed on his forehead.

"Gaara…" her mouth fell slightly open, unable to take her eyes off the figure.

As the man called Gaara moved forward towards Sakura, she instinctively inched back a little, keeping a safe distance between them.

"Why are you moving back? Aren't you glad to see me? Sakura…you have become even more beautiful since our last meeting." Gaara's smirk widened as he eyed the lustrous pink hair and the alabaster glowing skin.

"Erm…Sabaku-san, I don't understand why are you still interfering with my life, haven't you ruined it enough already? Please get out of here before I call the security." Green eyes shone with steely determination, words laced with frost.

As she spoke this, Gaara's expression grew serious, a flicker of indignation seemed to ignite in his eyes. Sakura caught it, and was beginning to feel uneasy under his smouldering gaze.

"You should have known it, Sakura. You have been the object of my affections ever since we met. My feelings for you haven't changed the slightest, I have been looking for you for a year now…" As he trailed off, Gaara kept his steady gaze focused on the flustered pink haired beauty.

_Urgh, for goodness sake!! How the HELL did he manage to find me?! For once, I thought it's good bye to my dreadful past! I must think of some way to escape… Quick, Sakura! Use your "oversized" brain to conjure up some kind of excuse!_

"Excuse me, but I have to change out of my attire now. So, PLEASE get out of here before I report you to the security for sexual harassment." Sakura fought down her emerging less known inner destructive self's urge to just punch the living daylights out of the persistent redhead.

Upon sensing the dangerous aura emitting from the pink haired lass, bleached barely noticeable eyebrows furrowed in displeasure. Even after all this time, the girl's distaste for himself still remains, if not, it had only grew stronger than before. This is turning out to be more than he could handle, provided he only has a limited amount of time to get her out of here before someone takes notice.

Not wanting to lose any more time, Gaara grabbed Sakura suddenly by her shoulders while starting to force her out of the door. With both of her hands restrained, it has become almost impossible to perform any insane punching techniques on him. Mustering up all her power, she began to scream – in a glass shattering pitch that is even shriller than Ino's banshee like shriek. Hoping desperately that this will attract the attention of some unknowing passer-by.

* * *

Crisp footsteps echoed down the corridor way, as one could spot a sleek figure clad in a Chinese style, long swishing black robe, moving gracefully along the wall. One may often wonder, why on earth did the president of the Uchiha Corporation choose to possess such an unique dressing sense. Why robes, out of all those formal business suits? However, Uchiha Itachi is not one who reveals himself, much less, the reasons for his dressing sense. Thus, the answer remains a mystery up to this day, and one could only assume that his odd preference is due to his reserved nature. 

As the footsteps neared the landing of the second storey, it suddenly came to a halt. Being one who possesses an acute sense of hearing, Itachi thought he heard some faint cries for help some way ahead. Trusting his sharp instincts, he glided smoothly along towards the source of the voice.

Suddenly, he saw two figures, a male and a female, moving towards his direction. The male seems to be walking at a brisk pace, while the female is struggling against his grip and screaming angrily. Even though Itachi is not one who bothers to involve himself in others' business, but this is his property, and he can not tolerate such misbehaviors within his territory.

"What is your business here, may I ask?" Placing himself before the intruders, eyebrows raised in question. A glance at the red-headed male confirmed his suspicions that he is not a hotel staff. Turning his attention to the frantic female behind, his eyes widened slightly in recognition. Flowing pink hair, snowy complexion, rosy lips and most striking of all, a pair of dazzlingly brilliant green eyes, which are flashing with anger at the moment.

Before allowing his thoughts to dwell on the pink haired harpist, a deadly blow aimed directly at his face came rushing down at an amazing speed. Given the sudden change of events, anybody else would not have the time and ability to dodge it. However, Itachi does not belong to the 'anybody' category, owing to his fast reflexes, he is able to swerve out of the way before a loud thump landed just inches away from his right ear.

"Impressive, but predictable nonetheless." Itachi remarked casually, expression unmoved at all by the scene which had just taken place. In truth, Itachi has always possessed a peculiarly high level of sensitivity to aura changes in other people. Upon his arrival, he was already alarmed by the enormous amounts of negative aura waves emanating from the red head. Therefore, Gaara's sudden maneuver had been more or less within his expectation.

* * *

Sakura regarded the ebony haired young man in awe, she knows Gaara's temper well enough, no one has lived through the brunt of his anger, yet. Casting a worried glance at Itachi, she never thought that some stranger would be involved in the personal feud between Gaara and her. 

_I have to put an end to this soon, what if somebody sees this and reports it to the upper management? I'll be fired for sure, but I can't afford to lose this job! Think fast, Sakura!_

Inhaling deeply, she inched her fingers soundlessly towards her mobile phone lying nearby…

* * *

A moment later, the sound of ring tone reverberated throughout the entire room. Jade eyes narrowed in evident irritation, whipping out his frantically beeping cell phone, Gaara held it to his ear impatiently. A shadow of rage passed over his facial features, his mouth straightened to a grim line. Several minutes later, he snapped the phone shut, shot a look at one of the man in black suit and they began filing out of the room. 

"I'll be back for you, Sakura. Remember, you're mine." Gaara fixed his gaze on the flustered girl for a moment before turning to stride out of the doorway.

_Phew...that was close. Luckily, I have Temari's number with me, I think she has managed to make up some kind of false emergency to lure Gaara away. Hope Gaara doesn't direct his anger at her once he found out it's a farce, though I know she'll handle the situation pretty well. Thanks, Temari. I owe you one._

Heaving a great sign of relieve, Sakura now turned her attention to the other presence in the room, only to find a pair of onyx orbs staring at her intently. Now that she has the time to observe him, it somehow occurred to her that this person looks kind of familiar, but she can't exactly put a finger on it.

_I must be mistaking him for someone else, but I don't really remember knowing anybody who looks similar to him. Anyway, I think I have to thank him for his help first._

"Erm, thank you for helping me to fend off that man just now. Are you alright?" Sakura asked out of embarrassment, unaccustomed to talking casually with a stranger who had just witnessed her most awkward moment seconds ago.

"I'm fine, honored to be of service to such a beautiful lady as you. You are new here, I assume? Your have breath-taking skills for such a young harpist." Itachi replied, expressions softening at the sight of Sakura.

"Yes, this is my first day of work in fact, don't know it was so messed up, I'm sorry for any inconvenience caused. Oh, thanks for the compliment, it's really comforting to know that people appreciate my performance. I still have a long way to go though, so it's always good to have feedbacks from the audience." Eyes shone with joy, happy that someone just complimented her on her performance.

Sparing a quick glance at her watch, Sakura gasped slightly. _Goodness, it's so late already?! Ino is probably worried to death right now, I think I'm going to get a scolding from her again. _

Stuffing the scores into her tote, she turned around and thanked Itachi again, before walking towards the doorway.

"Wait, Sakura-san. It's inconvenient for a girl to go home alone at this late hour, please allow me to drive you back," Itachi called out. In truth, he is reluctant to admit that he has taken a newfound interest in the lively girl, and felt the desire to know her better. Without giving her a chance to refuse his offer, he held onto her shoulders gently, while steering her out of the door.

Sakura was slightly taken aback by his actions, nevertheless, unlike Gaara, she knew he meant no harm. Moreover, she couldn't find any valid reason to reject him, and it wasn't everyday that a handsome, mysterious stranger escort you home, right?

* * *

Walking slowly up the stairs, Sakura's mind went over the events that happened to her during the course of the day. So many things have happened in her first day of work, first Gaara, then, the stranger, all of these were making her tired and slightly dizzy. Thinking back to the returning trip just now, the whole journey had been pretty quiet and the atmosphere somewhat awkward actually. The reticent man only gave his name as Itachi, upon further enquiry, she was told that he worked in the same hotel as her, too. Nevertheless, he didn't reveal any details about the kind of job he is doing and his position, and she thought it would be impolite to ask him then. Nevertheless, she has a pretty good impression of him, and he also seems to be enjoying her company a great deal, though he did not say it. 

_Well, at least something good happened to me today... _Sakura thought to herself as she took out her keys and started to unlock the door.

* * *

The next morning, a persistent series of phone rings woke the pink sleeping beauty from her sweet dreams. Half tumbling out of her bed while muttering complains, Sakura grabbed her cell phone and snapped it open in irritation. _I should have switched it to silent mode yesterday!_

"Yeeeessh, what is it?"

"Good morning! Sakura, this is Anko. Listen up, I need you to come earlier than usual for today, the hotel is having some very important guests coming over and you have been chosen to stage an exclusive performance. Can you make it at about eleven thirty? After you have finished changing, please come down to my office and I'll bring you to the designated location. The president and vice president of our hotel are going to be there too, so give it your best shot!"

"Oh, no problem. See you later then."

Glancing at her bedside clock, the hour hand pointed to ten. _Looks like I have to start getting ready. _

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

Words can't describe how relieved I am when I finished this chapter, I actually thought I'm never going to finish it. I apologize again for the extremely long wait, and THANK YOU to everyone who has been supporting this story and sending me emails to remind me to update it. I really really appreciate all of your support.

Furthermore, I want to thank all those who have reviewed and given their helpful suggestions, you people are the BEST!!

Special thanks to the following people:

**Doctor Meowzie, Kawaii Koneko92, silent nox2, Zakurrah-chan, sky, nuttdragon(aka. The F.I.), sakura-fan, yume-chan29, Selkie no Karura(Kirei), animevivverz, ren-ta-chan, Blue Sonnet, iluvanime493, BaBy-U-AmaZe-Me, FormerAurora, Taco, Mistress DragonFlame, Chibi Togiretogire tenshi-hime, Aya, alaine, Kya-16, Sperx, -'WhoevaICanBe'-, l1xneko ninjax11, Renee Reginal Lynn, sasukerocks, sakura5584, Inu Kaiba, rebel-girl, smileforme x3, Lil Devil 66, hakusho14.**

Last but not least, thank you everyone who have been supporting this story, regardless of whether you reviewed or not.

**Sidenote:**

For those of you who are puzzled with Gaara's appearance in the story, actually he is just a plot device to create an opportunity for the chance meeting between Sakura and Itachi. He would not be playing a very significant role here in this story, so, it won't become a GaaraSakura fiction.


End file.
